souofandomcom-20200213-history
Vampire Powers
Please Note that this page is heavily under construction and will be updated. In the Physical Shoebox, I put the powers and incantations cards in the same file. Folklore provides vampires with all manor of supernatural and otherworldly powers, abilities and in some cases magical charms and incantations. Class aptent taciti sociosqu ad litora torquent per conubia nostra, per inceptos himenaeos. Donec eu lorem et lacus tristique fermentum at eu sapien. Nullam mollis dignissim ultrices. Sed accumsan tellus massa, sed malesuada lectus lobortis eget. Etiam pulvinar eros nec nulla eleifend vehicula. Integer convallis ultricies rutrum. In sodales, nisl ut fermentum malesuada, mauris augue vehicula augue, sit amet pellentesque nisl velit at sapien. Phasellus ornare dui vitae mi aliquam, eu rhoncus magna pretium. Sed at massa id lorem sollicitudin ultricies et non turpis. Suspendisse turpis orci, ultricies vitae varius sit amet, pellentesque ac quam. In id lorem arcu. Curse Any verbalized appeal to an outside power for injury, evil or death to befall a person place or thing. This is both the easiest known way to become a vampire and to open someone up to physical or spiritual vampirism. Extendo Tongue * Relevant Vampires: Far more often described than fangs is that vampires can enlarge their tongue to quite unbelievable lengths. Sometimes they are able to snake it through an entire house or room through a keyhole or gap in roof shingles. The Extended Tongue often leave nothing more than the tiniest of bug bites or needle like marks. Fangs * Relevant Vampires: These are actually only rarely mentioned. Seriously, it would surprise you just how few folk-vampires are given fangs. It does happen from time to time, though. Insanity * Relevant Vampires: Certain types of vampires are known to be able to cause severe, often mental instability if not outright incurable insanity. This makes them very powerful and difficult to be rid of. Lord's Prayer, the Popular from roughly the 16th to 18th century it was believed that vampires and witches could not recite the Christian Prayer. "May The" Curse, the Relevant Vampires: * May the earth not receive him * May the ground not consume him * May the earth cast him out * May the black earth spew thee up * May thou remain incorrupt * May the ground reject thee * may thou become (after death) like a log (in solidity) When spoken at a funeral you may curse the body to become a vampire Mist * Relevant Vampires: Rarely actually described, more often implied as an ability the vampire in their graves have. They are able to seep up out of the grave to hunt without digging or disturbing the dirt which would be a tale-tell sign. Mr. Death's Red Cap * Ninne Ninne sause, der tod steckt hinter hause. Er hat ein kleines korbekin, da steekt er die bosen kinder 'nein. Die guten lasct er sitzen und Kauft ihn rote mutzen. * Mr. Death is hiding behind the house. he has a little basket to put naught children in. He doesn't take the ones who are good but buys them red caps. Shadow * Relevant Vampires: A person may become a vampire if their shadow is captured by a witch, if a shadow falls over their corpse, or if their shadow is ever "attached" to a house in order to strengthen the walls. The vampire may be more powerful in such a house. Sneezing * Relevant Vampires: Though sneezing superstitions exist in ever culture, there are several that apply to vampires. In Romania an unblessed sneeze opens one to be either hypnotized or bewitched or otherwise influenced by a vampire. Summon Lilith This is quite extensive and will be given it's own page, Summon Lilith. It is quite.... involved and I cannot guarantee that it will work or even advise you to do it. After all it's Lilith. It's fucking stupid to mess with her. But still... given the quantity of rites from the Middle Ages to the Present it would be wrong to not acknowledge that there are idiots out there who go out of their way to mess with her. Take Their Skin Off * Relevant Vampires: Many vampires are able to shed their skin and become an animal, ball of light or energy or even invisible and fly about, including even the smallest of cracks or hole. Three Knocks / Calls * Relevant Vampires: In many parts of the world calling a persons name or knocking on their door three times is taboo as only the Undead knock or call three times. Should you respond to three, the vampire may render you completely mute. Wall Crawling * Relevant Vampires: A very rare ability in folklore. Usually limited to those who are inhuman or ghost like can cling to walls outside of shapeshifting. Wings * Relevant Vampires: Usually a trait you find only in the demonic or insect like vampires and on the rare occasion a vampire gets his wings they are well-feathered. Category:List Category:Master List Category:Index Category:Powers Category:Abilities Category:Incantations